Bartlet's Staff: Ten years later
by Doc House
Summary: After ten years, the staff reconnects.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Bartlet's Staff: Ten years later. AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will.  
  
TEN YEARS LATER  
"We're here," Jed parked the car and looked at the large beach house. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Jed, why did we have to rent a beach house?" Abbey asked, getting out of the car.  
  
"Look at it," Jed pointed. "No houses for miles. No people. Just us and the ocean," Jed smiled.  
  
"Last time we were at the ocean, you scared the crap out of everyone by screaming Shark," Abbey glared.  
  
"For the last time, that was Toby," Jed snapped. "He was mad because kids kept throwing sand at him."  
  
"Blame it on Toby," Abbey shook her head and grabbed her luggage. "This is one of the times I miss having secret service," She moaned and found the lightest bag.  
  
"We're not in the White House anymore," Jed mentioned. "Besides, we still have agents."  
  
"They're 100 years old," Abbey said sarcastically. "And you left them at the house."  
  
"Because they kept complaining about not waiting to stay in a car for two days," Jed mentioned. "Just get in the house."  
  
"Fine," Abbey took the key and walked over and unlocked the house. "It's gorgeous."  
  
"I told you!" Jed yelled from the car.  
  
"You get all the luggage," Abbey demanded. "I'll start unpacking."  
  
"Of course," Jed rolled his eyes and did what his wife told him to do.  
  
ZIEGLER CAR  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Toby asked.  
  
"Quit whining! We haven't been on vacation in five years, don't ruin this for me," CJ smacked him. "Besides, we haven't seen everyone is almost ten years."  
  
"Are we there yet?" Jack asked.  
  
"No," CJ turned around. "And you three stop whining too."  
  
"We didn't say anything," Patrick and Noah mentioned.  
  
"I hate the outdoors," Toby moaned. "Bugs. Animals chasing after you."  
  
"It's the Ocean," CJ glared at him.  
  
"Okay, Sharks chasing after you."  
  
"Sharks? No way, turn back," Patrick snapped.  
  
"Daddy was just kidding," CJ tried to calm him down.  
  
"Big long sharks, with sharp teeth," Toby growled.  
  
"Shut up!" CJ smacked him.  
  
"The baby's crying," Noah mentioned.  
  
"Patrick, give Erik the bottle," CJ ordered.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you're the oldest," CJ said. "Do it!"  
  
"Fine," Patrick rolled his eyes and started feeding the bottle to Erik.  
  
"Mom, I have to go to the bathroom," Jack mentioned.  
  
"Hold it. We only have 100 more miles to go," Toby said.  
  
"100 miles!" Jack whined.  
  
"Pull over, I don't want him peeing his pants," Patrick said.  
  
"Jack go pee-pee," Noah smiled.  
  
"I'm not pulling over at these places. Do you know what happens to little kids?" Toby smirked to himself.  
  
"Stop it!" CJ glared. "There's a truck stop, pull over or you're cleaning up the pee."  
  
"Fine," Toby moaned.  
  
LYMAN CAR  
  
"It's been so long," Donna mentioned. "Are you nervous?"  
  
"Nope," Josh said. "Besides, I doubt anyone will show up."  
  
"Did you talk to Sam?"  
  
"He didn't know if he could make it," Josh shrugged. "President Hoynes has him keeping busy."  
  
"Well, he is the Communications Director," Donna smiled.  
  
"Daddy, we going to see big water?" Anna Lyman asked.  
  
"Yes we are sweetie, big water," Josh and Donna smiled and each other.  
  
"Mommy take me swimming?"  
  
"I'll take you swimming sweetheart," Donna smiled.  
  
"Dad, why does Anna talk weird?" Katie asked.  
  
"She's three," Josh smirked. "That's how you talked with you were three."  
  
"I did not," Katie defended.  
  
"All kids talk like that when they're little," Donna turned around and smiled.  
  
"It's just weird," Katie smirked as she looked over at Anna, who was playing with her doll. "How long are we going to stay here?"  
  
"About a week," Josh said. "That is, if everyone doesn't kill each other."  
  
"What?" Katie asked.  
  
"Josh!" Donna smacked him.  
  
"Just kidding," Josh grinned.  
  
SEABORN CAR  
  
"How did you get him to let you go?" Ainsley asked.  
  
"Jed Bartlet called him and told him to let me go," Sam smirked. "I'm thinking Jed threatened him, but I'm not sure."  
  
"Did you tell Josh?"  
  
"I couldn't get a hold of him," Sam shrugged. "Hey, do you think Toby will be there?"  
  
"Maybe," Ainsley smiled. "You haven't talked to him in ten years, have you?"  
  
"After he married CJ, they moved back to California. I didn't stay in touch," Sam said, disappointed. "I'm just wondering what he thinks of me having his job in the White House," Sam smiled.  
  
"Well, before everyone parted ways, he did tell you that he was proud of you. I'm sure he still is," Ainsley smiled and grabbed her husbands' hand.  
  
"I can't wait to tell everyone about this," Sam patted Ainsley's stomach.  
  
"Well, we are the only couple that came out of the White House with no kids," Ainsley smirked.  
  
"That'll change in one month," Sam brought Ainsley's hand up and kissed it. "You ready for this?"  
  
"I think so," Ainsley smiled.  
  
THE HOUSE  
  
"This house was built in 1910 but Harry Newman," Abbey read off a piece of paper near the fireplace. "After the great flood in 1945, this house was the only one that remained."  
  
"Which is why I picked it," Jed smiled. "We're going to have a lot of people in this house and a lot of big heads, we need the toughest house ever made."  
  
"I'm hoping I'm not the one with the big head," Leo said, walking in.  
  
"Leo," Jed smiled and walked over to his friend. "It's been too long."  
  
"Jed, I saw you just three days ago," Leo mentioned as Jed hugged him.  
  
"Shut up, I'm practicing for when everyone else comes," Jed smacked him and walked back over to the window. "Look at this view. It's like you can reach out and touch the water."  
  
"This is a lovely house. Hopefully it will be standing after the week is over," Leo smirked as he kissed Abbey on the cheek.  
  
"I keep telling him that," Abbey whispered into Leo's ear.  
  
"I may be old, but I can still hear," Jed glared.  
  
"So, when will everyone get here?" Leo asked.  
  
"Soon, very soon," Jed smiled.  
  
TBC 


	2. Bartlet's Staff: Ten years later part 2

LYMAN CAR  
  
"Are you sure this is it?" Donna asked as Josh pulled in.  
  
"That's what I have written down," Josh double-checked the address on the paper.  
  
"It's huge," Katie looked out the window as Josh parked. "Do I get my own room?"  
  
"I doubt it," Josh grinned.  
  
"Joshua Lyman!" Jed screamed as he walked out of the house.  
  
"Mr. President," Josh smiled and walked over to him.  
  
"Call me Jed, we're not in the White House anymore," Jed grabbed Josh and hugged him. "You look good."  
  
"Thank you sir. So do you," Josh smiled.  
  
"Donnatella," Jed walked over and kissed Donna on the cheek. "Is this husband of yours treating you right?" Jed asked.  
  
"Yes sir," Donna smiled.  
  
"And these must be the two spawns," Jed joked.  
  
"That's nice," Abbey said sarcastically while walking out. "Can you be nice for even a minute?"  
  
"Don't bother me," Jed warned.  
  
"It's nice to know some things don't change," Donna whispered into Josh's ear.  
  
"Joshua, get over here and give me a hug," Abbey ordered.  
  
"Hello ma'am," Josh smiled and walked over to her. "You haven't changed one bit in ten years."  
  
"Thank you dear," Abbey smiled. "Donna, you look amazing."  
  
"So do you ma'am," Donna hugged Abbey.  
  
"I can't believe we all didn't stay in touch," Abbey shook her head.  
  
"Water!" Anna pointed towards the ocean. "Big water."  
  
"I'm sorry," Josh ran over to Katie and Anna. "Mr. and Mrs. Bartlet, these are our kids."  
  
"They look just like their mother," Abbey smiled, taking Donna's hand and walking over to them.  
  
Josh bent over and picked Anna up. "This is Anna," Josh smiled.  
  
"Hello Anna, it's nice to meet you," Jed smiled.  
  
"Hi," Anna said quietly as she hid her head in Josh's shoulder.  
  
"And this is Katie," Donna mentioned.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Katie smiled.  
  
"You too," Abbey shook Katie's hand. "You're a very pretty young lady."  
  
"Thank you," Katie blushed.  
  
"Would you like to help me make the pie?" Abbey asked.  
  
"I would love to," Katie took Abbey's hand and went into the house.  
  
"Swim?" Anna pointed to the ocean.  
  
"I'll take you out tomorrow," Josh smiled and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Not now?" Anna shrugged.  
  
"It's getting late," Josh smiled.  
  
"I'll take her," Donna smiled as Josh handed Anna over. "You want to help make pie?"  
  
"Okay," Anna smiled as Donna carried her in the house.  
  
"Lovely family you have there Josh," Jed smiled.  
  
"Thank you sir," Josh nodded.  
  
"Josh," Leo walked out. "You have gray hair."  
  
"It's not as bad as yours," Josh smirked and hugged his former boss. "It's been too long."  
  
"Yes it has," Leo nodded.  
  
"Here comes the Communications Director," Jed smiled as he noticed Sam pulling into the driveway.  
  
"Sam came?" Josh smiled.  
  
"I had a few words with John Hoynes," Jed mentioned.  
  
"Mr. President," Sam quickly emerged and ran over to Jed.  
  
"Call me Jed," Jed smiled and hugged him. "It's so good to see you Sam."  
  
"Thank you sir," Sam smiled. "Leo."  
  
"How's work treating you son?" Leo asked as he hugged Sam.  
  
"Good. I just find myself walking into my old office instead of my new one," Sam smiled. "It's good to see you Josh," Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around his friend.  
  
"You too," Josh smiled. "Where's the wife?"  
  
"Oh God," Sam ran over and helped Ainsley out of the car. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ainsley smacked him. "Hello," She waved over at the three guys.  
  
"Damn, you got big," Josh mentioned.  
  
"Josh!" Leo and Jed smacked him.  
  
"That's because I'm eight months pregnant," Ainsley glared. "I smell food."  
  
"Inside," Jed smiled.  
  
"You know how to make a pregnant woman happy sir," Ainsley hugged the three men before rushing into the house for food.  
  
"I didn't know she was pregnant," Josh smiled. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks," Sam said proudly. "So, everyone came?"  
  
"Toby and CJ aren't here yet," Jed mentioned. Just then, they saw Toby pull in.  
  
"I'm not talking to you," CJ yelled again.  
  
"CJ, I was not going to stop for a damn cat in the road," Toby moaned. "It got away."  
  
"You could have killed it," CJ snapped.  
  
"Nice to know things don't change," Jed smiled.  
  
"I thought you said we were going to Disney World," Jack moaned.  
  
"That was the only way I could get you in the damn car," Toby said as he got out of the car.  
  
"It's just a house," Jack crossed his arms and pouted as Toby opened the back door.  
  
"On the count of three, get out!" CJ yelled.  
  
"Or what?" Jack asked.  
  
"Remember what happened when you three broke the window?" CJ warned.  
  
"I'm out," Patrick jumped out quickly.  
  
"Me too," Noah followed his older brother.  
  
"Jack?" Toby looked at him. "One.Two."  
  
"But there's no rides," Jack whined.  
  
"Out!" CJ screamed.  
  
"Okay," Jack jumped out, not noticing Toby's foot in the way.  
  
"Ouch!" Toby yelled.  
  
"Get the baby," CJ ordered.  
  
"Damn, look at all that water," Patrick mentioned to Noah.  
  
"Don't say that word," CJ smacked him over the head.  
  
"Dad says it," Patrick defended himself.  
  
"I don't care," CJ rolled her eyes at Toby.  
  
"I must admit this is very entertaining. But I would like a hug," Jed smiled.  
  
"Mr. President," CJ ran over. "I didn't even see you."  
  
"Yeah," Jed smirked as CJ hugged him. "You look good."  
  
"Thank you," CJ smiled. "So do you."  
  
"Sam," CJ hugged him. "I'm so proud of you."  
  
"Thank you," Sam smiled.  
  
"Claudia," Leo smiled and received a hug from her as well. "How many kids do you have?"  
  
"Four," CJ glared. "Then I made Toby get the operation."  
  
"Ouch," Josh flinched. "Poor man."  
  
"Josh!" CJ smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "It's so good to see you."  
  
"You too," Josh smiled. "I think your husband needs some help," Josh pointed.  
  
Toby had the baby in his arms as the other three jumped on his back, trying to steal his hat.  
  
"Patrick, Noah, and Jackson Ziegler! Get off your father!"  
  
"We were just playing," Jack moaned, "And don't call me that. I hate that name."  
  
"God, they're all young Toby's," Jed shook his head.  
  
"You're telling me," CJ said sarcastically. "Patrick, take your brothers in the house and make sure they behave."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you're the oldest," CJ said.  
  
"So. Jack's only two years younger then I am."  
  
"Patrick, there's a huge difference between a nine year old and a seven year old. Do it."  
  
"Fine," Patrick grabbed Noah and Jack's hands and led them into the house.  
  
"Nice parenting," Josh smirked.  
  
"Shut up," CJ rolled her eyes as Toby walked over.  
  
"It's good to see you sir," Toby nodded at Jed. Erik was playing with Toby's beard.  
  
"Here," CJ grabbed Erik out of Toby's hands and held him, which caused him to start crying. "He likes Toby's beard," CJ smiled and she rocked him, causing his to quiet down. "I'll go wait inside," CJ kissed Toby quickly and walked in.  
  
"Toby, I never imagined you as a family man," Jed smiled and shook Toby's hand.  
  
"Well, neither did I," Toby grinned.  
  
IN THE HOUSE  
  
"Anna, come here," Donna said when she noticed Anna looking outside at the water. "She loves water," Donna smiled over at CJ.  
  
"She's adorable," CJ smiled.  
  
"Thank you," Donna smiled. "How old is Erik?"  
  
"Two months," CJ smiled, looking down at Erik as he fell asleep.  
  
"Are you going to have anymore?"  
  
"No, after this one, I made Toby get the operation."  
  
"Good," Donna smirked.  
  
"What is that smell?" Jed asked as the men all walked back in.  
  
"A lot of food," Patrick replied.  
  
"Well, I hope there's enough here for everyone," Abbey smiled.  
  
"I think there's more then enough," Patrick nodded. "Can I start with the pie?"  
  
"Pie is for desert," Katie mentioned. "You eat that after the meal."  
  
"Says who?" Patrick glared.  
  
"Me," Katie smiled and walked passed him.  
  
"Why don't we all sit down and have some food," Jed mentioned.  
  
"Good idea," Donna got up.  
  
"Sam, do you have a minute?" Toby asked.  
  
"Sure," Sam nodded. "I'll be right back," He smiled at Ainsley and walked back outside.  
  
"Hey," CJ grabbed Toby's arm before he walked out. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to talk to Sam for a minute," Toby kissed Erik on the cheek. "I'll be back."  
  
"Okay," CJ watched as Toby walked out.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
"Hey," Sam smiled. "It's been a long time."  
  
"Ten years," Toby smiled. "Listen, I wanted to apologize for not keeping in touch over the years."  
  
"We all went on with our lives. You and CJ made a family. And I went further into politics," Sam smiled. "No hard feelings."  
  
"Thanks," Toby smiled. "I also wanted to tell you that." Toby waited a minute. "I wanted to say that I'm proud of you."  
  
"Thanks," Sam tried to hide the giant smile that was forming, but didn't succeed.  
  
"I mean it. I'm very proud of you," Toby shook Sam's hand. "You never disappointed me."  
  
"You have no idea how good I feel right now," Sam smiled. "You know what?"  
  
"No," Toby shook his head. "Just the hand shake."  
  
"I'm thinking about hugging you right about now."  
  
"No," Toby started to move back, but Sam already wrapped his arms around him. Toby closed his eyes and gave in, hugging his friend back.  
  
"Keep it up Sam," Toby whispered.  
  
"I will," Sam let go and nodded. "Should we go eat?"  
  
"Yes. But I'm starting with pie."  
  
TBC 


	3. Bartlet's Staff: Ten years later part 3

"But I'm not tired," Jack moaned as CJ tucked him in.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Mom, he's young. He'll do that all night if you let him," Patrick mentioned.  
  
"Yeah," CJ nodded.  
  
"What's going on?" Toby walked in and sat on Patrick's bed.  
  
"Mom can't get Jack to sleep," Patrick smirked.  
  
"What about you?" Toby asked.  
  
"I'm ready to sleep. All I need is the lights off and for people to stop talking," Patrick glared over at Jack.  
  
"Goodnight," Toby kissed Patrick on the forehead.  
  
"Night dad," Patrick smiled and rolled over on his side.  
  
"I guess someone wants to hear one of my stories," Toby smiled and sat next to CJ on Jack's bed.  
  
"Your stories are boring," Jack mentioned.  
  
"I'm going to brush that one off," Toby glared. "I'll make a deal with you."  
  
"What?" Jack smiled.  
  
"If you go to sleep right now. I'll go swimming with you tomorrow."  
  
"Really?" Jack smiled. "But you said the only way you'll get in the water was if mom threw your dead body into the ocean."  
  
"Daddy was kidding," CJ smirked.  
  
"I'll do it for you," Toby winked and kissed Jack on the forehead.  
  
"Goodnight," Jack smiled.  
  
"Thanks dad," Patrick whispered as CJ and Toby walked out.  
  
"That was sweet of you," CJ kissed Toby on the lips.  
  
"Get a room," Josh said as he walked passed them.  
  
"I'll go check on Noah and Erik," Toby mentioned.  
  
"I'll wait downstairs," CJ kissed him again and followed Josh.  
  
"Why do I have to share a room with the baby?" Noah pouted. "He's loud."  
  
"Because I trust you," Toby sat down. "I need my best buddy to watch over the baby."  
  
"That's me?" Noah smiled.  
  
"Yep," Toby smile and tucked Noah in. "Get some sleep."  
  
"I'll make sure the baby stays safe," Noah smiled as Toby kissed him good night.  
  
Toby walked over to Erik and noticed him sleeping. Toby rubbed his belly lightly and smiled. He still couldn't believe that he had four kids.  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
"What about Josh's plan to fight inflation?" CJ smirked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Josh pouted.  
  
"Why not?" Toby smiled while walking downstairs.  
  
"Because it was not my fault," Josh glared.  
  
"Did anyone ever think we would meet up like this, ten years after we left the White House?" Jed asked.  
  
"I didn't," Sam smiled. "But I'm glad I was proven wrong."  
  
"Hell, I didn't think I would ever have kids and be married," CJ smiled.  
  
"Neither did I," Donna smiled.  
  
"Well, I don't think I ever told you guys this, but I'm very proud at the way you all turned out," Leo smiled.  
  
"Thank you," Everyone smiled back.  
  
"So Toby, CJ tells us you're writing a book," Jed mentioned.  
  
"She did?" Toby glared at CJ.  
  
"What's it about?" Josh asked.  
  
"My time in the White House," Toby smiled. "A total of three people may wind up buying it."  
  
"Very funny," Jed threw a pillow at him. "Listen, for the next week, I want everyone to go out and enjoy yourselves. This is the main reason I wanted you all to come. Be with your family and have fun," Jed smiled. "And no taking pictures of Toby when he's swimming tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you," Toby smiled.  
  
"Damn," Everyone else moaned.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"He's good with the kids," Donna mentioned to CJ as she noticed Patrick, Noah, and Jack getting tackled by Toby.  
  
"He's a really good father," CJ smiled at her family. "What about Josh?"  
  
"He was really excited about coming. He doesn't get to see Katie and Anna that much."  
  
"That's too bad," CJ nodded. "That's the same with Toby. They made him head of the English department last year. It takes up a lot of his time."  
  
"I bet," Donna smiled as she saw Josh swinging Anna around.  
  
"I'm cold," Toby came walking up to CJ and Donna.  
  
"That's the ocean for you," CJ laughed as Toby flopped down next to her and rested his head on her thigh.  
  
"Dad! Come on!"  
  
"Hold on," Toby said. "I'm too old for this Claudia."  
  
"I know," CJ laughed and kissed Toby on the lips. "The three stooges are waiting for you."  
  
"Yeah," Toby moaned and got up. "I'm coming," He said as he walked back down to the water.  
  
"How do you keep the spark there?" Donna asked. "I mean, after four kids?"  
  
"I think the biggest thing is Toby and I waited over twenty years before we got together. When we finally did, everything fell into place," CJ smiled as she saw Toby running away from a wave.  
  
"I got beat up," Josh moaned and sat next to Donna.  
  
"By who?" Donna smiled.  
  
"Us," Katie smiled as she sat next to her father with Anna.  
  
"I'm tired," Josh rested his head on Donna's shoulder.  
  
"Can we go play with them?" Katie asked, pointing to Toby and the boys.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there in a minute," Josh nodded.  
  
"Great," Katie grabbed Anna and they ran over to them.  
  
"Josh, I thought you were in good shape?" CJ laughed.  
  
"I was until five years ago," Josh smirked.  
  
"Dad, look!" Anna screamed. Josh waved as Toby picked her up onto his shoulders and started walking into the water. "I'm in big water," Anna yelled.  
  
"Very cold water," Toby moaned as he dipped Anna's lower body in and then walked back out of the water.  
  
"Cold water. But water is fun," Anna smiled, jumping on Toby's shoulders. "More!"  
  
"I'm going to freeze to death," Toby moaned as the rest of the kids followed him in.  
  
"I better go rescue him," Josh said, but not moving. "He's got six kids wanting rides into the water."  
  
"Seven," CJ smiled. "There goes Sam."  
  
Sam ran out and helped Toby with the kids.  
  
"He's going to make a good father too," Donna smiled.  
  
"Yes he is," CJ smiled.  
  
"Who knew ten years ago we would all be married to someone and have kids?" Josh smiled. "Life has weird turns."  
  
"But they're nice turns," Donna smacked him.  
  
"Very nice," Josh smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Very nice indeed," CJ smiled as Toby fell to the ground and let the kids cover him up with sand. "It's good to be back home with my family."  
  
The End 


End file.
